The invention relates generally to railway cars, and more particularly to a railway car for carrying automotive vehicles.
One problem addressed by the invention is to reduce the quantities of dust, metal particles, and other airborne contaminants that may be admitted to the interior of the car through the gaps and perforations in the sides and ends of the cars. Conventional doors do not completely enclose the ends. It has been estimated that in a typical conventional auto rack car, over 6 percent of the end area is open.
To prevent accumulation of unacceptable levels of automobile exhaust gases in the railway car interior as a result of operation of automobile engines during loading and unloading operations and to admit light, it is generally thought to be desirable that openings be provided in the side walls of the car. Conventional auto rack cars widely used in the United States, Canada and Mexico at present typically have side wall panels which are perforated, and which are separated from each other and from adjacent structural components by gaps. It has been estimated that about 18 percent of side surface area is open in most auto racks.
It is a general object of the invention to provide a railway car for carrying automobiles which provides adequate ventilation without permitting unacceptably high inflow of particulates.
Another problem addressed by the invention is to improve security. While the side panels and doors on conventional auto racks provide a reasonable degree of security, unauthorized persons may nevertheless gain entry to conventional cars using crowbars or the like to widen gaps between doors and/or other structural components.
Another problem addressed by the invention is to provide an interior with fewer obstructions. Clearance is needed to permit the doors of vehicles to be opened to permit drivers to enter and exit in the course of loading and unloading operations. In conventional auto rack cars, internal knee braces and gussets may, to some extent, restrict opening of automobile doors and workers in the car interior. Another problem addressed by the invention is to provide an economical way to reduce potential damage to vehicle doors caused by accidental contact between the vehicle doors and interior side wall components of the railway car when the vehicle doors are opened.
Another problem addressed by the invention is to increase the life of the corrugated galvanized steel roofs which are used on railway cars for carrying motor vehicles. While the use of galvanized steel provides a significant advantage over the use of uncoated steel, it is a general object of the invention to further increase the roof life.